


gonna be just alright

by returnsandreturns



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, High School, like one year in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How is high school going for you?” Farkle asks, more suspiciously than not, turning to Lucas. </p><p>“I’m already in the running for homecoming king,” Lucas says, shrugging.</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“No,” Lucas says, shaking his head. “Some senior guy knocked my books out of my hands and called me Miley Cyrus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna be just alright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even in this fandom, I just have feelings. This could probably be read as Riley/Maya pre-slash if you wanted, because that's where it would hypothetically go if it was more than 700 words.

“ _High_ school,” Riley says.

“High _school_ ,” Maya says, frowning. “See, emphasis matters.”

“ _High school_ ,” Riley repeats, throwing her arms open and subsequently smacking some random guy in the head. He throws her a mean look and she smiles back. Maya groans.

“Okay, honey,” she says, grabbing Riley’s hand and pulling her up the steps. “Let’s talk about some ground rules, here.”

“Rules?” Riley asks.

“Yeah, rules,” Maya says, “because you know how I love that you’re a super special glittery unicorn princess?”

“Yeah,” Riley replies, smiling down at her and lacing their fingers together so Maya can’t pull away, swinging their hands a little.

“And you know how other people can kind of be jerks about it?”

“. . .yes.”

Riley is very aware of this.

“Well, statistically, high school’s got about 75% more jerks,” Maya says, gesturing with her free hand at the crowds of people gathered around. Riley swallows hard.

“But I’m going to win the love and respect of all of my peers with my plucky perseverance and my bubbly personality,” she says, a little more uncertainly than she said it in the mirror that morning and then to her parents and then to Lucas over text with five exclamation marks.

“Who told you that?” Maya asks.

“. . .the television,” Riley replies, weakly.

“Oh, Riles,” Maya says, letting go of her hand to pull her into a one-armed hug. “TV’s not real.”

 

*

 

“Everyone here is _seven feet tall_ ,” Farkle says, dropping his lunch tray on the table. “It’s like being in a world full of Lucases, only some of them have _beards_.”

“Some girl told me I had a cute dress,” Riley says, “but then she laughed? I don’t think she thought my dress was cute at all.”

“This is a mixed up place, Riley,” Farkle replies, shaking his head. “Up is down, right is left, everyone’s making out with everyone.”

“Who’s making out with who?” Lucas asks, as he walks up.

“Everyone,” Farkle repeats, “with _everyone_.”

“High school doesn’t make any sense,” Riley says, gazing up at him, “and I’m not making out with anyone.”

“Do you want to make out?” Lucas asks, with a funny little smile as he sits down next to her, and Riley’s pretty sure it’s a joke. Like, at least half sure. She stares him down, eyes squinting, until he finally laughs. “Just thought I’d offer.”

“I want to make things _less_ weird,” she says.

“Hey, where’s Maya?” Farkle asks.

“I bet she took up with a gang of cool, street-wise older girls and is going to abandon me for them,” Riley says, sighing, then jumping when someone drops hands onto her shoulders.

“Abandon you?” Maya says. “I could never.”

“‘cause you love me?” Riley asks, grinning.

“Sure, yeah,” Maya says, circling away to drop into the seat in front of her. She slides an extra chocolate milk to Riley. “Also, because you’d get _eaten_ here without me.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Riley says. “I might just get. . .chewed on a little.”

“I won’t let anyone get their teeth in you,” Maya says, warmly, and Riley kind of really wants to hold her hand again but settles for kicking her gently under the table to see Maya’s smile shift a little crooked.

“How is high school going for _you_?” Farkle asks, more suspiciously than not, turning to Lucas.

“I’m already in the running for homecoming king,” Lucas says, shrugging.

“ _Really?_ ”

“No,” Lucas says, shaking his head. “Some senior guy knocked my books out of my hands and called me Miley Cyrus.”

“A man after my own heart,” Maya says. “You’ll have to introduce us.”

“‘fraid I didn’t catch his name,” Lucas drawls.

This is good. This is familiar, Riley thinks, a not scary thing in the face of a bunch of scary things. Fancy math classes and seventeen-year-olds and standardized testing and, distantly, a weird thrum of energy underneath everything, _kissing_. And things that are _more_ than kissing.

“We’re going to be okay,” Riley says, firmly, and Lucas nods.

“We’re going to be more than okay,” he says.

Maya kicks her under the table this time, and Riley beams at her.

 

*

 

Riley thinks that she’s maybe really getting settled in until she gets to fifth period and sees her father standing at the front of the room.

Maya makes a dying sound.

“YOU’RE KIDDING ME,” Riley says, kind of yells, maybe.

Her father waves.

“Surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr, so.](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
